firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Hawksley
Elias Hawksley, '''also known as '''Majnoon Saq'r,born Elias Hawktail, is a Redmoor Sailor, Mercenary, and previous Steward of Sarrowmerk under Tariq Sarrowmerk I. He later became a Steward for the Ryaldon Firm. History Elias was born to a Redmoor mother and father on Saltey Quay, a lively island port north of Sarrowmerk province. As most boys in his position do, he grew up a trouble maker with a fascination for brawling, stealing, and sailing. The first and last of these turned into his profession as he grew older, when he first joined a cargo vessel as a deckhand, a schooner called the Swift. Following his first few jobs on board transport ships and the like, Elias was solicited by a group of old friends from the Quay to join a privateering crew, many of which were suddenly being funded by the Morthandrian Imperial Kingdom to support their interests in the oceans. He jumped at the chance to make more gold, and enlisted immediately at the port of Auraelis where he was assigned to a brig called the Starsae. He managed to sneak on several bottles of Rum, and as such was the life of the crew for much of the first week. The youngster learned fast on board the Starsae, primarily running raids against Temarian merchant ships, small patrols, and pirates. A few early scrapes taught him that fighting wasn't so easy on ships as on streets. His fourth boarding earned him a thick scar when he nearly got his eyes slashed out by a clumsy swing from a Provostian mercenary. He earned his first kill in the next few seconds, when a solid knee to the man's unprotected stomach doubled him over, and Elias' put his sword through his neck. After his first real combat and his first taste of blood, Elias knew the rush he got from it would start infecting him. He had guessed right, as each raid over the next 3 years saw him improve his skill, his footwork, his speed. To keep away from the opponent's blade and to get yours into them. The simplicity and yet the art of the dance and the back-and-forth. Natural athleticism and grace became his biggest boon on the deck of a ship. This came to an end when the Starsae was wrecked during a sea battle against Lyoncian privateers in the Southern Aurosi Sea Cay, and Elias went overboard. His bad luck led him to be marooned on a sizable island near the Val'Pos chain, where he was stuck to survive for about a week. When he was finally picked up, it was by pirates. Without even the slightest bit of pressure, the fortunate Elias joined this new crew, of the frigate Swancutter. Immediately as he stepped on the deck, the haggard man was thrown into a knife fight, finding himself facing several sailors with a blade in his hand. As always, the survival, killing instinct kicked in. The first he dispatched easily as he came for him, ducking his opening swipe and gutting him between the ribs. The Second met the Third, and Elias came in from behind to stab at the Third's back. He was stumbled into, thrown off, and nearly had his head crushed before the Third was slashed across the chest and only the Second remained. The ragged Elias was now bruised and cut, but he bided his time. When the Second assumed this weak flotsam was done for, Elias forceably sliced apart his achilles' heel, knocking him to one foot, and he then, in a burst of animal energy characteristic of his race, was able to smash the man's head into the deckplanks. He was helped to his feet, an injured, but satisfied victor. The pirates were impressed with his ability and his manner, this man whom survived an island and fought like a beast, he fit in well among many other similar members of the crew. After numerous attacks on all kinds of merchant ships and convoys over time, he eventually became the ship's gaoler, with an increase in pay. Elias taught himself how to put the fear of the beyond in men, to learn the secrets of their ship's hidden compartments and their buried treasure. The work took it's affect though, and he left the pirates after about two years, to serve on board a different ship engaging in similar work; that is, pirating and plundering. That ship, more specifically, was called the Tumblebow. The difference on this new ship was the chance to remake himself and lose his reputation; he wasn't made to do any torture, and so he got along much better with robbing ships of their valuables and killing mercenary marines. Some of his most developed talents. Eventually, the work got too dangerous and his pockets too full, so Elias retired to the relative peace of the capital of Sarrowmerk province; Loth Cove. He bought a nice home there for a decent price, outfitting it himself as he took multiple interests in various trades and crafts, including hemp rope-making and craftsmanship. One day, in a matter of chance, he ended up stumbling into Sarrowmerkian Lord Kymani I, and within weeks the two became frequent friends and compatriots via Elias raucous and enjoyable company and steady supply of Rum. During this time, Elias also met the Lord's younger brother, Tariq, with whom he found perhaps an even closer bond. Kymani saw some promise in Elias, and put him in charge of reinvigorating the production of Oldshill Distillery, which he took to with gumption. In the end, he spent nearly all of the money he had stored up to do so, and lost the rest in a break-in at his home. In the dark days after, raids began on Sarrowmerk composed of a murderous group of highwaymen and bandits, organized by House Caerleon in retaliation for past trespasses, unbeknownst to most. During a large scale attack on Kingscove Harbour, the hordes and Sarrowmerk warriors moved to defend, led by the Lord. Elias suited up in his old gear and strapped on his longbow, ready to once again draw blood and bring fear, at this point finding little purpose left in his life besides his friendships. Kymani was struck dead during the battle, and Elias, fighting near his side, took charge of the remaining Unsung. By his leadership, the raiders were driven off and Sarrowmerk saw victory in that particular battle. Following this distinguishing act of quick-thinking and leadership, the newly ascended Lord Tariq made Elias his war minister, a position Elias took to with all the passion and informality he had once applied to nearly everything. Once again, Elias had some form of purpose. Elias made preparations around Loth Cove and the province in general for better defense in the possibility of war, while maintaining Sarrowmerk's tradition neutral stance and war avoidance policies when in political situations. Meanwhile, he continued living in his old house and running his old bowyer and fletching trade, as well as growing hemp. A few months following, Tariq decided to leave Sarrowmerk to journey the world, setting his cousin Kevor in charge. Elias, endlessly loyal to his closest and most admired friend, chose to accompany him, and so left Sarrowmerk for what would be a magnificent decade-long trek across the greater continents of Firth. To try and describe this journey with the writing skills I have would only do to lessen its real significance, but suffice to say it was the most influential and storied time in the life of Elias Hawksley. Katya Kamelia, Tariq's head of household, was the third of the traveling trio that set out from Loth Cove, and it tortured the spirits of both of her brethren when she died in an attack from Provostian pirates, off the coast of Val'Pos. Though this early loss stained the hearts of the remaining two, they soldiered on with her memory in mind. Over the course of the next ten years, they would sail in three different seas, hike across over eight different provinces, and three continents. Elias saw the cultures, architectures, and styles of battle from a mind-boggling array of places and peoples, broadened his mind, and deepened his connection with the only family he had left; Tariq. The brothers faced cultists in Tarkos, tasted food of the courts of Temaria, and became the heroes of a civil war in Asarabah. They made friends of freedom fighters, Lords, and Merchant captains. They earned new names and new curses, learned new skills and new wisdom. Through it all, both men grew and developed more than they ever thought possible, packing new experiences and burdens alike into their souls, coming off of their travels as wearied adventurers possessing endless stories with which to regale. Eventually, it came time to venture home, to see what had developed in the past years in Sarrowmerk. What they found didn't surprise them; a fractured, but standing province. Thought briefly residing their once again, the brothers felt drawn to a new calling; a way to see Elysion stronger and more fit for the world stage they had just exited. Tariq became the Portmaster of the Ryaldon Firm in Elysion, and Elias his Steward. Content with the work they now do to better their home, the brothers continue to find adventure in the world with which they are blessed. Category:People